


Improvisation

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fulfills one of Elizabeth's fantasies, although not the way she was quite expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/).

Elizabeth knew she should've been grateful for a quiet day. Given that most of her days involved galactic chaos and mayhem and usually ended with someone in the infirmary, a day where nothing out of the ordinary happened should have been cause for celebration.

The problem was the lack of catastrophes had everybody focused on minor details and, well, whining. Her day had been a long string of meetings and being interrupted in her office while she tried to work by people with petty complaints about various things. She finally left when she came dangerously close to telling one of the chemical engineers to stop acting like a spoiled fourteen-year old.

What she wanted most in the world right now was a backrub and some chocolate and to crawl into her bed and sleep.

She could have two of the three, but she hadn't seen John anywhere for hours. Typical, she thought to herself. Their not-so-secret affair always worked like this. Whenever he needed something, he pestered her until he got it. But when she needed him for some basic comfort, he was off doing God only knew what.

In the back of her mind Elizabeth knew she was being ridiculous, and that John had been there for her in ways and at times that would've scared off anybody else. But as long as she kept the pathetic adolescent sulking to herself, she figured her private thoughts didn't really matter.

She escaped to the privacy of her quarters and let out a long sigh. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Took you long enough."

She whipped around. John was sitting in her desk chair, hands folded in his lap, waiting for her. "John, you scared me!"

He didn't seem to care much, because he got up and slowly crossed the distance between them. Elizabeth noted that he was in a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers, something that stood out because both of them were so rarely out of uniform. He advanced on her and Elizabeth found herself giving way and backing up towards the door. The look on his face wasn't frightening, per se, just very intense and her heart refused to slow down from the scare and kept pounding in her chest.

"I knew you'd get fed up with everyone coming to you and bitching about stupid things eventually," John said, still edging her backwards until she was up against the door. He leaned forward, hands on either side of her head. "And that you'd come back here. When you really don't want to be disturbed, you always hide in your quarters."

She nodded slightly because that was true. It was hard to concentrate, though, with the way he was just hovering, not touching her at all. But she could feel the heat from his body through the air between them and she was hyperaware of John's scent. She could feel her own pulse racing under her breast, between her legs, something about the slightly predatory way he was watching her making her ache.

"I was starting to think I'd have to go hunt you down on a balcony somewhere," he added, his eyes deliberately trailing slowly over her body. "And that would have spoiled my plan."

She had to lick her lips quickly so she could speak, and she saw him unconsciously mimic the gesture. "Plan?" she asked weakly.

He didn't say anything, but he reached out with one hand and unfastened her pants with deliberate slowness. She half expected him to start tearing the rest of her clothes off but he didn't. Instead he moved even closer and his fingers stroked lightly against her underwear. Elizabeth bit down on the inside of her cheek but she couldn't help the way her hips shifted as he did it again, up and down, not nearly hard enough.

She tried to hold out but John leaned in close, his warm breath ghosting across her collarbone, her throat, the lightest brush of his lips against her skin making her arch up and try to get more contact. But he drew back, looking at her as his hand worked its way inside her underwear.

A wicked little smirk lit up his face as his fingers slipped between her legs.

"Wet for me already, Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice rough and right in her ear. Her eyes closed and her head thumped back against the door as John started to tease her with both his fingers and his voice. "Were you thinking about me today? Sitting in all those meetings, were you imagining me kneeling on the floor in front of your chair, with my face between your thighs, eating you out until you screamed?"

Elizabeth whimpered, her body pushing down into his fingers involuntarily.

"Shh," he told her lowly. "The door isn't that thick, Elizabeth. If you make too much noise right now, somebody could hear." His fingers slid into her, his thumb working her clit, and her hands found his shoulders blindly, needing to hold onto something. "They might hear you moaning and figure out I've got my fingers up inside you, where you're all hot and tight, that I'm teasing your clit just the way you like." She squirmed, panting and trying to bite down on her tongue, because he was right that they could be overheard.

But John saying these things in her ear while he fingered her was driving her wild.

"They'll know that I'm making you come just with my fingers, right here up against your door."

His words helped push her over the edge and Elizabeth gasped, her whole body convulsing as the orgasm rolled through her. John stilled his fingers, but didn't withdraw them, and he leaned in and finally kissed her deeply, both of them groaning softly as her body twitched through the aftershocks.

Elizabeth rested her arms around his shoulders and John pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Good?" he asked, somewhat smugly.

Despite his arrogance, she had to be honest. "Amazing." He chuckled, moving his fingers just a little and making her gasp again. "Not what I was expecting." When she'd confessed her little fantasy about John pushing her up against a wall weeks ago, she had expected him to do it by stripping her naked and taking her like that. That had been part of the fantasy, John being more dominant and forceful than he ordinarily was with her while they were in bed. Sometimes she got tired of negotiating over every damn thing in the world and just wanted to be, well, thoroughly fucked up against a wall, to be blunt.

"I improvised a little," John admitted, kissing her cheek lightly, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

She raked her nails over his scalp, making his eyes close in momentary ecstasy. "This was better."

He smiled, the real smile he so rarely showed anyone. He pulled his hand away finally and Elizabeth shuddered, and then had to bite back another whimper as John put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, his eyes still hot as he looked at her. "Oh, we're not done yet," he told her, beginning to tug off her clothes while she reached for his fly and brushed her hand against the hardness she could feel under his jeans. Then it was John's turn to gasp and mutter, "Not by a long shot."

"Shh," she teased, panting a bit herself as John's hands got access to her naked skin, making his intent crystal clear. "Someone could hear you."

In the end, it turned out neither of them could keep entirely quiet.


End file.
